


Oooops

by xenakis



Category: Merlin (BBC), xkcd
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenakis/pseuds/xenakis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Merlin. When I said <em>Get us out of this nest of giant spiders</em>, I did not, in fact, mean <em>Please erase the fabric of reality itself</em>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oooops

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for undermistletoe's Changing Channels Weekend. Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/undermistletoe/109958.html).

(click [here](http://i592.photobucket.com/albums/tt3/xenakis_/fanworks/merkcdfinalallvrai.jpg) for a bigger version of the last panel)


End file.
